ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dirty Half-Dozen
In The Dirty Half-Dozen, Goolem and Zugg return to New York seeking revenge against Slimer and are successful in stopping the Ghostbusters with a sleeping spell.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 45. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Ray Stantz Goolem Zugg Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Chilly Cooper Luigi Rafael Bud Fred Rudy Equipment Ecto-1 Ice Cream Truck Bud's Station Wagon Items Sleepwalking Potion Locations Firehouse Ritz Cafe Sedgewick Hotel Plot Atop of the Firehouse, Ray helped Slimer finish pitching up his tent for an overnight sleep over on the roof. Ray asked one last time if Slimer was sure he was okay with being by himself. Slimer assured Ray he was ready and kissed Ray before heading into the tent. Ray peeked in and bid the sleeping spud goodnight. Meanwhile, Goolem and Zugg, the ghost gangsters demoted by their boss Scareface, returned from the South Pole to get revenge on Slimer. They fell over a waterfall and a ledge jutting out broke up the ice cube they were trapped in. Zugg retrieved a penguin and a vial of sleeping potion from his person. Goolem and Zugg declared to New York City they were back. Goolem and Zugg arrived at the Firehouse but only noticed the Ghostbusters and Slimer was nowhere in sight. The guys started to wake up. In a panic, Zugg used up all of the potion on the Ghostbusters to put them back to sleep. Goolem was not pleased Zugg just wasted all of the potion and crammed Zugg's head into the vial. Zugg countered they could kidnap the Ghostbusters and get Slimer when he comes looking for them. Goolem liked the idea and took credit for it. After rounding up the Ghostbusters, Goolem and Zugg drove off in Ecto-1. Luckily, Ecto was leaking oil and left a trail. The ghosts stopped at a mansion and scared a couple out of it. On the roof, Slimer woke up and found a ransom note attached to his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll. Slimer took the note to Chilly, who was outside driving on her route. Chilly declared they were going to need help. Luigi worked on a cake in the Ritz Cafe kitchen when Slimer arrived with the note. They left just as Rafael came to check on the cake. The rest of the cake fell off the ceiling onto Rafael. At the Sedgewick Hotel, Bug, Slimer, and Fred jumped into Bud's Station Wagon and took off with Chilly and Luigi following. Rudy was selling miniature Christmas Trees in advance when Slimer pulled him into the Station wagon. Everyone searched for clues in the Firehouse. Fred ran into the sleeping quarters and notified everyone he found something. Fred took them to the oil slick in the garage bay. Back at the mansion, Zugg struggled to keep the Ghostbusters in one place and they wondered around knocking stuff over onto him. As Goolem relaxed, giant pots landed on him and Zugg. Goolem realized Zugg inadvertently used Sleepwalking potion on them instead of a standard Sleeping potion. Slimer and company found the mansion. While everyone was ready to storm the estate, Slimer elected to perform reconnaissance first. He flew into the phone line and infiltrated the mansion. Goolem and Zugg rested near the fireplace with the guys tied up nearby. Slimer headed back outside and conferred with his friends. Zugg answered the door and the gang burst in disguised as a cleaning crew, trampling over him. Rudy had Zugg sign several papers as he lay in a daze. Goolem started to get suspicious when Bud waxed the floor and rugs. Fred and Slimer turned on a Vac-o-Matic vacuum and sucked up Goolem and Zugg. Slimer quickly pushed the Ghostbusters on a cart to the front door but Goolem and Zugg were already waiting. They chased after Slimer but he was launched into the freezer. Slimer disguised himself as a Popsicle and fooled them. However, Zugg licked Slimer. Disgusted, Zugg threw him back into the freezer and left. The gang found Slimer and gave him an idea. Slimer taunted Goolem and got him to shoot energy bolts from his eyes. Goolem missed and angrier and more careless. Slimer manipulated Goolem into shooting up the floor. Goolem and Zugg fell down into the basement. Slimer posed by the Main Water Line. Goolem fired and missed. He hit the line instead and a huge gush of water carried Goolem and Zugg outside into the back of the Ice Cream Truck. Chilly slammed the doors, waiting, and opened it up. They were frozen solid once again. Slimer and Fred came out with the Ghostbusters in tow. Chilly drove to a harbor and ejected Goolem and Zugg back into the ocean. Goolem swore revenge once more. Back at the Firehouse, the gang tried every possible noise to wake up the Ghostbusters but nothing worked. Slimer was crestfallen but got one last idea. He flew to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Sure enough, the Ghostbusters ran in and yelled at Slimer. Everyone cheered as Slimer kissed Ray. Meanwhile, the penguin rowed after Goolem and Zugg. Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 3, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Dirty Half-Dozen" (1988). *This episode continues from "Scareface," the first of a three part story arc. *Based on Rudy's sales pitch, the episode takes place in February.Rudy (2009). Slimer!- "The Dirty Half-Dozen" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:12-06:15). Time Life Entertainment. Rudy says: "Only 10 more months until Christmas." *Outside the mansion, Rudy invokes the "We ain't afraid of no ghosts" motto. *When Slimer exits the fridge, the frost makes him look like Santa Claus. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheDirtyHalfDozen01.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen02.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen03.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen04.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen05.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen06.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen07.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen08.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen09.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen10.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen11.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen12.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen13.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen14.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen15.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen16.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen17.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen18.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen19.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen20.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen21.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen22.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen23.jpg TheDirtyHalfDozen24.jpg Collages and Edits CityskylineinTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousebunkroominTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousebunkroominTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MansioninTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousebunkroominTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MansioninTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerfriendsinTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode09.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode09Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:S! Episode